1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes a plurality of OLEDs having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Light is emitted by energy generated when excitons, that is, electron-hole pairs, are combined to drop from an excited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays an image utilizing the emitted light.
Accordingly, the OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and compared to a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and a weight thereof can be reduced because a separate light source is not required. Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display is suitable for use in a mobile electronic device.
In general, electrodes and other metal wires of the OLED display can reflect external light. The expression of black and the contrast of the OLED display deteriorate due to reflection of external light, thereby reducing the quality of the display characteristics of the OLED display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.